Pure White, Sora Junko!
by fall1ng4u
Summary: Sora and Hiromi Junko, 2 sisters who were left abandoned after their mother's death, end up as spies for the women, working undercover as men. What happends when they decide that it's over and try to go back to their normal lives? This is an OC story!


Hiromi Junko. Age, 16. Height, 5' 6". Weight, None of your concern. Hair, mid back, choppy length, side bangs, neon green in color. Eyes, neon green. Woman.

Hiromi Junko. Age, 21. Height, 5' 11". Weight, Buff. Hair, short, spiked in front, violet in color. Eyes, neon green. Man in disguise.

Sora Junko. Age, 17. Height, 5' 7". Weight, None of your concern. Hair, waist length, up in high ponytail, side bangs, pure white in color. Eyes, right one red, left one blue. Woman.

Sora Junko. Age, 25. Height, 5' 9". Weight, lean and a little buff. Hair, neck length, wavy~ish/flippy~ish, pale blue in color. Eyes, brown. Man in disguise.

_"Infultrate. That is your mission. Report back once a week. Tell us everything you know. You will meet up with the Nirvana once all is completed. That is all. You leave in one hour."_

And that's all we remember before we were sent our way. My name is Sora, or Sky. We were sent out to spy on the men. The only job once our parents died. We've been living here for how many years now, oh ya... 8. My sister and i are now, 16 and 17. but that's alright. We've grown attatched to some of these men. None in particular. But their habits did happen to fall on us... Well anyways, we just left for the Nirvana, which will be attacking the men's ship in, oh say 30 minutes. We won't get to be in it though, something about not trusting us. Oh well. Well, let's get back to our story! How about we skip the boreing part, you know... the one about me and my sister forgetting to turn off our devices and get thrown into the jail. Ya, let's skip to where we get room mates!

"DAMMIT! My name is Sora Junko, Reporting with Hiromi Junko! We're part of the ship! Fuck!" I screamed.

"What the hell do you mean you're part of the ship?" A kid named Bart yelled.

"Sora?" A girl with red hair asked as she came around the corner.

"Yes Deita. now help us find the stupid buttons!" Hiromi exclaimed.

"Necklace." Yes! A way out.

Hiromi clicked hers, and she transphromed into her beautiful self. I sighed and clicked mine.

"Yep, Meia!" Deita yelled. "There's no mistaking her eyes! Let them out.!"

"THANK YOU! I hate these stupid clothes!" We yelled in unison, running to our rooms. yes, we had rooms on a ship we visit once every two years.

We parted ways and i made way to my room for a shower. It took me an hour before i was done, my makeup was on, and my hair way up in it's high ponytail. I came out fo my room wearing my signature look. Purple 7 inch heels, and a floor length flashy ball gown, with my gun in hand. I'm not like the others. I don't dress like a slut. I walked into the control room only to be ran back out and towards my dread.

"Bout time!" I loved my baby. She looked like, I really don't know. It's hard to describe. But she was my baby, and I am one of the second best pilots in her, but i barely got to use her... poor me.

But, I didn't get to far before being bombarded by the enemies.

"Wow, long time no see Sora!" A blond haired girl stated as she popped up on my screen.

"Long time indeed, Jura!" i laughed as we fought.

I misjudged an attack and it hit my central mainframe. "Uh, Problem!" I yelled.

"What is it sissy!" Hiromi said in a panic, coming onto my screen.

"I've been hit! My power's gunna give any second, get me out of here! AAHHH!" Another range of attackes came, and my windshield gave out. That's the last thing i remember before being taken by the darkness.

_"Momma, momma!" Hey, that looks like me, only younger!_

_'It is you.' Holy hell! What was that?_

_'Me, the paxsis.' The what?_

_'A friend. your feeding off of my energy.' I thought that you were a machine?_

_'I am.' Then what does that make me?_

_'You are Sora, you are the sky, the spirit within itself. you are all that has ever been, ever became, and ever will be. live free, or die trying young one. I will see you again soon.' Wait! What do you mean?_

"Oh My God! She's awake!" Someone screamed.

I bolted upright, tears streaming down my face. "No, no... I'm not, i don't know what your talking about."

"Sora, sis are you okay, talk to me!" Hiromi screamed at me.

"NO! I can't be that! I'm not!" I jumpped out of the bed and ran down the hall, straight to me room. "I'm not, that's not possible. No one person can control anything. Sora was given to me by my momma. The sky is the limit, that's all i was ever told about my name. No." I rambled on and on untill i fell asleep, completely unaware of the clothing i was in, or the condition of my body.


End file.
